


It's led me on, and on to you.

by MisanthropyMuse



Category: Bandom, Muse
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Job, M/M, No Dialogue, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropyMuse/pseuds/MisanthropyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just sex, awesome post-gig toilet sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's led me on, and on to you.

The small, dirty bathroom is empty when they rush into it.   
There's not much room for words.   
From the outside they still can hear the crowd roaring, but it's none of their business anymore.   
As Matt pushes Dom on the sink, everything that matters doesn't matter anymore.   
They're kissing voraciously, they're eating out each other's mouth in a wrath of teeth and tongues, and their hands are on the verge of tearing apart their clothes.   
Matt finds a bit of self-control, enough to make Dom turn around and bend over the sink.   
He doesn't need to beg him: the desperate wanting look he gazes through the cracked mirror is quite enough to make the singer understand.   
He unzips and leans down his own colourful jeans and slips, and he shivers as his erection hits Dom's leather pants.   
An obscene moan escapes Matt's lips, but Dom is too wanting to grin.   
He gets quickly rid of the pants: under them, he wears nothing. Quivering from arousal Matt kneels behind the drummer.   
With the same hunger he had before for his friend's mouth, he now kiss his hole.   
Dom moans loudly, his eyes closed, his hands grasping still the edge of the sink.   
Matt's tongue gives Dom that kind of half-pleasure that make you only want more and more.   
It doesn't last long: before Dom can realise it, Matt substitutes his tongue with his fingers.   
Dom now screeches, but his legs part wider and he can't help but push himself against the singer's fingers.   
Matt grins.   
He pulls away for a couple of seconds, just to get a condom out of his pockets and put it on his already hard cock, then he leans again against the drummer.   
He hasn't lubricated enough, they both haven't, but none of them can wait any longer.   
Slowly yet firmly, he enters Dominic with a single push.   
Dom groans, grasping harder the sink.   
Another push, and his back arches.   
Matt wraps an arm around his waist to hold him up, and pushes again, and again, and again.   
Dom's thigh and warm, even through the condom, and his slim body fits just perfectly in Matt's arms.   
The blond one leans back his head, exposing his throat to the other.   
Matt kisses his neck, licks his ears, bites his shoulders.   
He'll leave marks, but no one cares.   
As he pushes faster and harder, Dom's moans get softer, rougher and breathless.   
Matt removes his arm and lets him lean over for a couple of seconds, then he grips his shoulder with a hand, and with the other he starts stroking him.  
Dom doesn't last long under the double stimulation: he comes with a loud cry, spilling his seed on the sink and the mirror.   
A few strengthless pushes and Matt comes too, filling the condom.   
As he pulls away, leaning on the door behind him, Dom ducks on the sink, panting and quivering.   
He smiles, though, when he hears the wet sound of the condom thrown in the trash can.  
It's becoming a sort of habit, almost a challenge, to fuck in every bathroom on every venue they play in, and that sound is, by now, familiar, even kinda sweet.  
They quickly get dressed and decent again, and Matt places a sweet kiss on Dom's cheek while they're washing their hands.   
Dom smiles, and words are once again useless.   
They get out of the toilet with their fingers intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> My poor Belldom feelings are about to commit suicide after a week of post-gig depression.   
> Tonight Muse are playing in Rome and I won't be there so, well, that's my way of coping.  
> Beta'd by my bro, as always.


End file.
